PBS Kids IDs
1st Logo (October 11 1993-September 5 1999) Nicknames: E/i PBS Cartoon P-Pals PBS P-Pals This is PBS Woo-Hoo-Hoo Cartoon PBS P-Head Logo: On a white background we see some crudely drawn P-heads (whose names are Bernell P-Pal) with the first in the group wearing a red cap and an earring singing and dancing to This is PBS-SS-SSSS with the P-head wearing a cap singing Woo hoo hoo! in Michael Jackson style. Then the first P-head ad-libs while his cap flies off the text PBS in black appears as his cap drops back on his back on his head and a red P-shaped dog (whose name is P-Pet) runs aross the screen and barks afterward. Then P-Pet walks away. Sometimes the logo fades out after the P-Pet barks. Varients: *There is this one where the dog gives the balloon in the text "E/I" when the logo was debuted in 1995. *There is this one where the camera quickly goes through a doorway on the black background, and the 3 color-changed PBS P-Heads against on the white background yell "Surprise" with confetti fall from the top, and all the PBS P-Heads cheering heard on the background. *There is a long version of the PBS Kids Surprise ident. First there was the p-heads in the door then a p-pet comes in for the black background for the animation above. FX/SFX: The P-heads dancing the cap flying off PBS fading in. Cheesy Factor: The early 90's-style animation is quite tacky. Music/Sounds: A techno pop tune with drums and a bass. The Surprise! varient just has loud party horns and cheering. Availibility: Scarce it has a slim chance of appearing on PBS Kids shows from 1993-1999 if your local PBS stations is airing them but your best bets ore PBS Home Video releases from the late 90's including Teletubbies tapes from 1999 before the logo ended (Not sure if the DVD versions has this logo or the 2nd logo). The original version of this logo also preserved on PolyGram Video releases of Wishbone episodes including Salty Dog however it's missing on The Princess and the Pooch. When PBS Kids Sprout airs Barney and Friends episodes from the era it cuts to a commercial break right before the logo starts. The Surprise! variants were intended to be extinct, but were later shown on videos. However it used to be on UNC-TV until late 2001 when they lost their rights to this era of programming. Scare Factor: *Low to medium for the normal versions the crude drawing style the loud jingle and the way the P-heads dance looks ugly. *Low to high for the Surprise! variation it may cause quite a few spooks. Neverless this logo is well-liked people who grew up in the 90's. But it's also one of the most annoying logos ever thanks to the irritating music. 2nd Logo (September 6 1999-) Nicknames: Dot and Dash PBS Kids Girl PBS Kids Boy Doink! PBS Kids Logo: On a green background either a boy or a girl will appear running up to the screen or thinking something. The background turns into thin yellow cyan and shocking pink (for Dot) or thick shocking pink (for Dash) stripes then a green bubble appears in the center. The girl's face will appear in the bubble and a thought cloud that reads PBS appears above the kid's head. Then a child will sing Doink! PBS Kids!. Just to clarify the girl's name is Dot and the boy's name is Dash. Also at the lower left hand of your TV screen the URL address for PBS Kids will appear. Trivia: This logo was designed and animated at Primal Screen. The Garfield Show From Season 1 Varient: On VHS and DVD releases of PBS Kids shows the word 'kids'video appears below the logo. FX/SFX: The bubble appearing the kid appearing the thought cloud forming. Cheesy Factor: Very good animation so there's nothing cheesy about it. More Trivia: On September 20 1999 six new idents for PBS Kids were introduced replacing but still using the 1st logo. Music/Sounds: The normal varient features some children singing depending on which varient the Dot variation has a chorus of young girls and the Dash version is sung by boys. However at the end of both (and other varients) idents they all end up eventually singing Doink! PBS Kids!. Music/Sound Varient: There are varients with bongo drums beating children whispering or a kid giggling. Availibility: Seen on most children's programming from 1999 to present on PBS. Also can be seen on VHS and DVD releases as well like Caillou tapes from late 2000. Scare Factor: None both varients may sound cute and appeal little children but they might be boring to older people unless they're parents of little children. 3rd Logo Nicknames: Hey Courtney! Boy Thinking Random Thoughts Sad ID Logo: This is logo different from many other PBS KIDS logos it featured a live action video with greenscreen effects while many people are thinking of random thoughts about green objects skateboarding and much more. This also is accompained by the live action logo with kids dancing at school with cartoons in the background. Which appeared as the same time these did There is also a logo that was shown every Martin Luther King Jr. Day to show black and white features which is an appealing sad ident. Fred Rogers of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood and a bunch of other people make a cameo appearance in the green objects varient. FX/SFX: Greenscreen effects cartoon add-in and logo overlays. Cheesy Factor: A little bit cheesy. Music/Sounds: The boy reading the book has a synthesizer and a beat the kids singing and dancing at school has a song called Use Your Imagination and the Martin Luther King ident has the song You Gotta Be in Desree. Availibility: Still in use. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2000-) Nicknames: Transform Dot and Dash II PBS Kids Girl II PBS Kids Boy II Doink! PBS Kids! II Tiger Octopus and Astronaut Caveman Scuba Diver and Robot Logo: The 1st ident of the set is Dash the boy who is at first a caveman then a scuba diver and then a robot. He grabs the letters PBS and the circular PBS Kids logo is shown. There is no doink! or similiar sound in this ident. Blue bubbles are shaking on a pale spring bud background. The 2nd one is Dot the girl who is at first a tiger then an octopus and finally an astronaut. Something that suspiciously sounds like doy! is heard instead of a doink! and the circular PBS Kids logo is shown. There are stars in the background. Also like the 2nd logo at the lower left hand of the screen the URL address for PBS Kids will appear like before. The Garfield Show Season 1 2009 FX/SFX: Background changing colors. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: Some kids softly scatting the music from the 1999 logo at first accompained by a xylophonethen a weird bubbling-up-like rocket ship sound effect and then the kids singing PBS Kids! in a higher tone than the previous one. Availibility: The chief means of plastering. Seen on all children's programming from 2000 to present on PBS. Saved whenever PBS decides to re-air Clifford or Arthur. Scare Factor: None though some may find this logo rather annoying. 5th Logo (2001-) Nicknames: Dot and Dash III PBS Kids Girl III PBS Kids Boy III Doink! PBS Kids! III Logo: The 1st ident of the set is Dash the boy who is seen ice-skating. Suddenly he feels the ground shake and he stops. Then the camera pans out to reveal that he is in a snow globe which is held by Dot who giggles Doink!. Snowflakes are seen during the circular PBS Kids logo. The 2nd one shows Dash looking in his fish bowl to find himself as an orange fish. After a second he gets swallowed by Dot as a green fish and the circular PBS Kids logo is shown. There are bubbles in this background. Last The Garfield Show Season 1 FX/SFX: Dash ice-skating the zoom out the snowflakes on the snow globe bumper. Dash looking in his fish bowl the bubbles the fish on the fish bumper. Taken From The Garfield Show 6th Logo (2015-) Nicknames: P Pals II CGI P Pals P Pals Revenge Logo: First we see the pbs kids 1999 logo then it flies off the camera pans to through the circle showing the P Pals logo FX/SFX: the circle an the p pals Music/Sounds: First the 1999 theme then the first logos theme Variants: Sometimes the p pet gives one of the p pals a dash or dot balloon Availability: Same as previos logos Scare Factor: See 2nd and 1st logos Category:PBS logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:2001 Category:2000 Category:1993 Category:1999 Category:Liked Pages